Death So Beautiful
by selenechhangxo
Summary: Vanessa St-Claire was ever so happy, until she was ripped of everything she so cared of, everyone she had loved and all the happiness the had resided around her. It changes when she is rescued from a young boy and a butler. Things take a strange toll from there and she uncovers things she could never believe would happen to a girl like herself. Sebastian/OC


**A/N: **'Ello there !It's selenechhangxo, I sort of new around these parts, so please bear with me!

This is my first fic and I'm really nervous, my friend told me I should try posting one and here I am finally doing it. My friend asked me to write a kuro story for her so I couldn't say no, ahaha. Well this story is during Ciel and Sebastian and let's just pretend certain people don't exist in this sorry like.. Allois . forget him, he's not a part of my story. I just truly hope you'll enjoy this fic. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Kuroshitsuji II (If I did, how wonderful that would be!) Oh, and please do leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it :D

**_Prologue_****  
**

*6 Years ago| Age 12*

"_Mama! Papa!" I called out making my way towards my parents through the rose-bushed garden. As they saw me approach, they gave me heart-warming smiles which caused me to giggle while running to them.  
"Kitten," my mother sang as she saw me, "how adorable you look with all those flowers in your hair!"  
"Here's one for you mama," I explained while placing one in her black hair, "and one for papa!" handing him one as he placed it in his breast pocket.  
"How kind our daughter is, Violet. I wonder if she's being extra-nice for her birthday ball this coming Saturday?"  
"Daddy! You're throwing me a party?" I exclaimed, excitement coursing through my veins.  
"Ah! You've ruined the surprise, Daniel." Mother said while laughing. _

_I couldn't have felt anymore at bliss than in that moment, my parents were everything to me and I couldn't possibly ask for anything more than their love. We all stayed out for a little longer sipping our tea until the skies changed to a deep grey, and father explained it would be best to head inside. Our butler Thomas, an elderly fellow gathered the dishes and headed inside alongside us. Today had seemed like a normal day until mother and I heard a few noises of commotion while she was reading me a bedtime story, "Mother? What was that?" I asked, startled._

"_Shh… Do not freight, kitten." She assured me while blowing out the candles lit beside my bed, "Just stay under the covers, I will be back shortly." She said quietly then silently disappeared into the darkness. _

_I was so scared, I didn't know what was happening, was everyone ok? Maybe it was just thunder and one of the maids fell? My assumptions were instantly interrupted from me when I heard a gunshot; it was a loud, frightening, heart-stopping sound. That was when I couldn't take it, I jumped out of bed and opened the door of my room quietly, but to my horror there was a man standing right in front of me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and locked me within his grip, the most I could do was thrash around and scream. _

_I heard my mother yell out, "No! Please! Leave her alone!" as the man brought me downstairs. He smelled of liquor, it made me revolt and kick around even more. He dropped me in front of my mother and father who each were both tied up. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was praying this could be a dream and I would awake running to my mother to explain how scary the dream was, but no avail. The man discontinued my thoughts by striking me over the head, the pain was nothing I had ever felt before and without realizing it, tears escaped my eyes and slipped down my face. I knew that this night wasn't going to end happily, and I knew that everything in my life would change._

"_Now, little girl… Don't you think your mother is a beauty…" another man said in a bittersweet tone, as I looked up I could see the sickening glint in his eyes, he caressed my mother's face and stared at my father. The only thing my father could do was struggle within his bonds, and it ached my heart._

"_What do you want with us?" I asked, the words escaped my lips with such swiftness._

"_Well, your father here," he started, then kicked my father in the stomach, "thinks he's too great for us, well then he can just burn.." the man explained with such poison in his words… That's when I saw the worst. They all started by beating my father, the world around me was numbed by the screams of my mother, and though I didn't realize it I was sobbing. I couldn't move and while I looked around me I saw the lifeless bodies of the maids and the beloved butler we all came to love. Suddenly they grabbed my mother and started doing such horrifying things to her, I screamed and cried and pleaded for them to stop, but they each laughed at my begging as they ripped her clothes apart... raping her… They then grabbed my parents' bodies along with the other dead bodies and burned them in front of my eyes. What did I do to receive such despair? _

"_What's wrong, kitten…?"_


End file.
